La Tour Hantée
by Zejabel-sama
Summary: .:défi d'écriture n 5 du forum Clamp-fanfic:. Un nouveau monde, une tour hanté. Que vont donc trouver nos aventuriers ?


**La Tour Hantée**

Auteur : Zejabel-sama  
Base : TRC  
Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi, c'est aux Clamp, je ne touche pas d'argent

**Clamp-fanfic, défi d'écriture n°5 :** comportant une liste de mots.  
Mots à placer : Fleur, Caramel, Noir, Fille, Micro, Siffler (le verbe peut être conjugué), Heure, Feuille, Livre, Peluche, Champagne, Pierre, Chaussure, Etoile, Panneau.

* * *

**La Tour Hantée**

Le petit groupe de voyageurs venait une fois de plus d'arriver dans un nouveau monde. Devant eux s'étendait une vaste plaine agréablement fleurie. Les petites fleurs roses apportaient des touches de couleur pastel à l'immensité verdoyante. Le ciel était dégagé et l'air était doux. Les rayons du soleil venaient caresser le sommet des quelques arbres, projetant de longues ombres sombres vers l'horizon, comme pour indiquer aux voyageurs d'aller dans cette direction. Au loin, s'élevait le relief d'une tour. Cela semblait être la seule forme de civilisation des environs.

- Mokona... commença Shaolan

Mais la petite peluche l'interrompit. L'archéologue n'avait pas besoin de formuler sa question pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'il demandait s'il y avait une plume de Sakura dans ce monde.

- Mokona ne sait pas...

Kurogane soupira. Décidemment cette boule de poils ne servait à rien. Mokona fit une petite moue triste et se réfugia dans les bras de Fye, ce qui provoqua un nouveau soupir de la part du ninja.

Après une brève discussion, Shaolan se mit en marche vers la tour, suivi par ses compagnons. Kurogane restait sur ses gardes, protégeant les arrières du groupe. L'atmosphère était trop paisible, trop calme, trop silencieuse. En effet, seul le léger bruit du vent et celui de leurs pas s'élevaient dans les airs.

Le soleil continuait sa course dans le ciel au fur et à mesure que les heures s'égrainaient. Sakura commençait à être fatiguée, et le petit groupe fit donc une halte à l'ombre d'un arbre. La jeune fille en profita pour cueillir une fleur rosée, dont la corole était semblable à une étoile. Puis elle glissa la tige dans ses cheveux, portant ainsi ce végétal en bijou. Shaolan s'était assis à côté d'elle et la regardait calmement. Kurogane, lui, était adossé contre le tronc de l'arbre, le regard porté vers la direction dans laquelle ils se dirigeaient depuis un long moment. Même durant ce moment de repos, il restait vigilent et attentif. Un problème pouvait survenir à n'importe quel moment. Le vent faisait lentement bruisser le feuillage du grand arbre et une feuille se détacha d'une branche, virevolta un instant et se posa aux pieds du magicien.

Une petite heure plus tard, le groupe se remit en route en direction de la tour et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, il faisait presque noir. La nuit avait étendu son voile d'ombre sur toute la vallée. Il faisait toutefois juste assez clair pour que le petit groupe puisse déchiffrer les quelques mots inscrits sur le panneau planté devant la tour.

« Maison hantée. »

Les murs semblaient vieux et abîmés par le temps et les intempéries. Ça et là, des pierres manquaient à l'édifice et son sommet s'était à moitié écroulé. Les voyageurs restèrent silencieux un instant, se regardant les uns les autres, puis ils décidèrent d'entrer dans la Tour. Ils auraient au moins un abri pour la nuit.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, émettant un grincement strident. Shaolan entra le premier et Kurogane ferma la marche. Sakura se rapprocha discrètement de Shaolan. Elle n'était pas très rassurée. Timidement, elle appela :

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Aucune réponse, autre que le grincement du sol en bois. Shaolan observa l'endroit où ils venaient d'entrer. Le hall était lugubre. Les murs étaient en pierre, comme l'extérieur, et en partie recouverts de toiles d'araignées. Une grosse pierre, dans le même état, était posée par terre et servait de support pour une large bougie noire. Sur un petit meuble en bois, lui aussi recouvert de toiles d'araignées, était posé un vieux livre, un gros grimoire ancien.

Sakura entoura le bras de l'archéologue avec les siens, se serrant ainsi contre lui. Le magicien regardait autour de lui, son habituel sourire aux lèvres, et Mokona était pelotonné dans ses bras. Kurogane, quant à lui, était sur ses gardes, mais pas davantage que lorsqu'ils étaient dehors.

Un bruit strident, semblable à celui d'un micro qui siffle, résonna dans toute la bâtisse. Il provenait de l'étage. Le petit groupe s'y dirigea en silence, aux aguets. Peut-être y avait-il quelqu'un, là-haut, qui pourrait les renseigner. Les marches en bois craquèrent légèrement lorsque les voyageurs posèrent leurs pieds dessus, mais aucune ne céda sous leur poids. A l'étage, Shaolan posa lentement sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Sakura se serra davantage contre lui. Il fit tourner la poignée lentement, très lentement. Puis, avec la même lenteur, il poussa le battant en bois, qui grinça fortement. Des hurlements retentirent.

Un groupe étrange faisait à présent face aux voyageurs. Le premier était composé d'un jeune garçon caché sous un drap, d'une sorcière, d'un diable, d'une mariée cadavérique, d'un épouvantail et d'une femme vampire. Les deux groupes se regardèrent un instant en silence.

- Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites, là, vous ?

C'était le diable qui venait de parler. Shaolan expliqua sa situation et les habitants du monde où il venait d'arriver le regardèrent étrangement, puis éclatèrent de rire. La femme vampire les invita :

- Venez vous joindre à nous !

Et très rapidement, Kurogane, Fye, Shaolan et Sakura se retrouvèrent avec un verre de champagne à la main. Car il ne s'agissait pas de créatures extraordinaires, mais de simples humains déguisés pour Halloween. Le fantôme leur proposa un saladier rempli de bonbons et Sakura prit un caramel. Himawari, la mariée, éteignit la lampe. La pièce n'était alors plus éclairée que par quelques bougies. Lentement, elle commença une histoire, qui parlait d'une petite fille perdue en pleine forêt. Puis Ryu-O, le diable, continua. C'est alors qu'apparut une forme translucide, un vrai fantôme. Son visage était celui d'un homme âgé et sa voix, lorsqu'il prit la parole, était légèrement chevrotante.

- Les enfants...

La femme vampire poussa un hurlement de terreur et ôta sa chaussure pour la lancer sur l'apparition. Bien entendu, la chaussure traversa sa cible et atterrit de l'autre côté de la pièce dans un bruit sourd.

Lorsque, au bout d'un long moment, le fantôme eut fini son histoire, Shaolan comprit ce qui s'était passé. Une plume de Sakura était arrivée dans ce monde, il y avait de cela quelques centaines d'années. L'homme, avant d'être un fantôme, l'avait trouvé, et l'avait jalousement gardée. Il avait inventé une histoire de fantôme, afin que personne n'ose entrer dans sa tour pour lui voler la plume. Et à sa mort, il était devenu lui-même un fantôme. L'histoire qu'il avait inventée s'était réalisée. C'était lui le fantôme, lui qui hantait la tour.

Shaolan partit donc à la recherche de la plume, qui se trouvait, selon les dires du revenant, à l'étage supérieur. Et elle y était en effet. Il redescendit alors quatre à quatre les marches en bois, afin de rejoindre ses compagnons de voyage. Himawari, Ryu-O et leurs amis étaient évanouis. Le fantôme avait un sourire apaisé aux lèvres, comme s'il était responsable du sommeil forcé des humains, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'ils se souviennent de ce qui venait de se passer.

Lorsqu'elle regagna sa place, dans le corps de la petite princesse, Sakura s'évanouit dans les bras de Shaolan, et le fantôme disparut. Le petit groupe n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce monde, et Mokona les transporta vers leur nouvelle destination.

Fin...

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?  
N'hésitez-pas à reviewer !


End file.
